Excalibur!
by Angela Loves
Summary: It's time to face Jessica as Will and Elle face her in the battle between the forces of good and evil...and Elle knows exactly what to do! Sequel to The Pendant.
1. Chapter 1

AVALON HIGH

**Exalibur! **

**---------------------------------------**

**---------------------------------------**

Excalibur---The sword of King Arthur.

**---------------------------------------**

**---------------------------------------**

**Chapter One**

I told him everything. I even told him about Will and I being together and him loving me, because it might help. As awkward as it may sound. I usually don't go around telling my teachers about my love affairs. But this was different. More important. I told him about the ringing in my ears, the pale face in the mirror. And Jennifer bleeding. I hope she's alright. Will didn't look so good when he said it.

But Mr. Morton just nodded. Then I told him about the dream. Will getting stabbed, dying. Jennifer and I falling down the cliff. That was when his face had an expression.

A worried expression. "What?" he asked me.

"Will dies in my dream.---I die. Jennifer dies! All because of Jessica. Does that mean anything?"

"Yes, Elaine. It means a lot." Then he got up and went through his book shelf and got out a big red book that was pretty dusty. I went over to him to look it over. "Legend has it," he began, while flipping pages. "That there were witchcrafts during that time. Now, we didn't really look up into it because King Arthur is probably a very...fantastical story already. But there were witches, following the Dark side, and wanting to do the same thing that young Marco wanted to do---"

"Which was to kill Will." I finished.

"Right." he said softly. "To kill King Arthur." he flipped through some more pages and then stopped at a picture of a very familiar pendant. A black pendant with red rims around it. "This was said that the witches used to brainwash the King, and luring him into the woods." he paused. "That was where they planned to kill him. A simple task, could be done in seconds."

"But what stopped them?" I asked. This all explained why Will didn't remember me.

"No, the question is _who _stopped him?" Mr. Morton said, his raspy voice getting quieter and quieter. "At times it was Queen Guinevere, and the last times, right before they all disappeared---vanished---it was..." He looked at me closely.

"Me?" I asked.

He nodded. "The Lady of the Lake. We of course thought that the Lady of the Lake didn't exist, so we dismissed all legends about the witches." he said.

"So, what you're saying is, I'm the one who has to save Will?" Oh great. Here we go again.

"Yes." he said.

"But how? I'm only a kid, for heaven's sake!"

"I don't know. We didn't really research that. But you had the dream, right?"

"Yeah." I told him, not knowing where this was going to go.

"Then you will know what to do."

"But I don't!" I cried.

"You will just have to face her," he started. "And see where it would lead you next."

"You mean,"

"Yes, Elaine." he said. "For the world's sake. You must kill her."

**---------------------------------------**

**---------------------------------------**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

Crazy. Yes, that's how I would explain my life ever since I moved here to Maryland. Why couldn't we just have moved to New York, and I'll just get mugged instead? Or hot Florida so I could get a sunburn. Or---for heaven's sake---move to Alaska so I could swim with the Polar Bears!

But no.

We had to move here. And I had to meet Will.

And I had to kill Jessica.

Just to save the world.

Yup. Just a typical day at Avalon High.

Yeah, Right.

I walked away from Mr. Morton, mystified at what he told me to do.

"I won't do that, Mr. Morton. You know me." I told him.

"Then, what are we talking about here, Elaine? You want my help or not?"

"Yeah, I want your help but---"

"Then, listen to me!" he yelled. Then he went over to a glass case where I could see it...Yup. You know what. He handed it to me. "Remember this?"

"Unfortunately." I told him, taking the sword.

"It may or may not help you. I don't know. But take it."

Wow. What a great promise.

**---------------------------------------**

**---------------------------------------**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

I walked home, not wanting to think about the sword I was carrying, and entered my room and threw the sword on my bed.

"Okay." I said, taking my coat off. "It's just you and me now, sword. What do you expect me to do?"

I didn't expect anything in reply. I just shrugged and looked at it some more. "If only Will owned the sword. He would know what to do with you." I took the sword in my hand and examined it. "Not like I would do anything with you. I don't want to kill anyone. Wether they're evil or not." Then it hit me.

I totally forgot about Jennifer. "I know it may be my responsibility to help Jennifer. But I don't think I can handle this burden." The sword gleamed at me through the rusted edges and the dusty handle.

"Okay, what do you think I should do? Go to school right now and stab Jessica right in front of everyone? Do you think she's a witch from a past life?" I sat down at my bed with the sword. "What if she has nothing to do with it? What if she's just another one of those pretty cheerleader wannabes just innocently dating the hottest guy in the whole school...and I killed her?"

I shook my head. "Not going to be a very good memoir." I crossed my legs and let the sword sit on my lap. "Then again, I did dream about her killing Will. But it wasn't like she killed me. She just killed Will, like her destiny told her to do?" I looked at my TV from across the room. "Or what if there were two demons we're dealing with. You never know like from the show _Supernatural _or _Charmed_? There's always a twist somewhere there."

Then I remembered. "The whistle. Do you think that there's some ghost in Avalon High or something?" No, couldn't be. I looked at the sword again. "So why not we find out together? What do you think?" The sword looked new and clean right then and there. It was bright silver with green gems on the handle. The gold plated handle.

"Yeah. I think so too."

**---------------------------------------**

**---------------------------------------**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

Did you know what I did?

No? So let me tell you from the beginning...

I couldn't possibly let anyone see that I was coming to school that day with a sword. No. I wouldn't pass security then. So before I left home I grabbed my old guitar case and placed the sword in it. I would just look like a girl from band. Yup.

Then I went into the school---no one noticed that I wasn't in band and yet I was carrying a guitar case to school---and looked around. The bell rang and everyone dashed into the classroom. Leaving me. And the sword. Alone in the hallway. I don't know what got into me.

But I took out my sword...

...And dragged it along the lockers. Making there to be a loud screeching noise.

Just like the one I heard.

I thought teachers would come dashing out their classrooms and yell at me for making that awful noise.

But no one else heard it.

No one _else._

Other than Jessica. Who came from the other end of the hallway wearing the pendant that I saw in the book. Looking at me with glaring eyes.

I hope I won't get suspended for what I was about to do...

**---------------------------------------**

**---------------------------------------**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five **

So there we were. Looking at each other from one end of the hallway to the other. That was when I didn't know what to do---it seemed like when I touched that sword, I knew everything that I was going to do---it was quite simple actually---but now, I knew I was screwed.

I thought about acting nice to Jessica, you know, loosen her up a bit. "Hey, Jessica! Sorry I was making so much noise, I was just playing around with my sword." Good, approach nicely. Yeah, that's the trick.

But she just stood there---still glaring at me, like I awoke her from a great dream. Or I stole her ice cream or something like that---yup, definitely screwed.

"Okay, well. I was just going to go to the bathroom." I started walking towards her, because the bathroom was right next to her, but I was afraid she might jump on me, like a lion waiting for its prey.

I reached the bathroom and touched the door---looking at her for any clues of sudden movement. But she just looked at me. Not moving. Not even blinking.

"Okay! I am going in now!" I slowly opened the door, but kept on looking at her. I saw her mouth twitch a little, but nothing really. I quickly ran into the bathroom, and stood back.

After a couple of seconds, I knew she wasn't going to come in. So I looked into the mirror and poured some water onto my face. Great, now what?

The water poured down hard. Loudly, even. Something wasn't right. I turned around---

Jessica! She was standing behind me this whole time! Without thinking that she was even possible to move, she grabbed me by the neck and pushed me to the other wall and started choking me, and I dropped the sword. She was really strong, almost lifting me. I couldn't breathe---but I've seen this scenerio a lot of times on TV, so I did what the characters did too. I kicked her right in the stomach, making her fall back on the floor and releasing me. I grabbed my sword and dashed right out of there.

I didn't know where I was running to. All I knew is to get the hell out of that bathroom!

And before I knew it, I was in the Track and Field. The sky was grayish green and it started to drizzle a little. Weird, I thought.

_Screech. _Aah! My ears started hurting---pounding on my head. It was that whistle again. I dropped the sword on the ground and my knees started weakening. It was like I was being pulled down by some gravity thing, and before I knew it I was flat on my stomach.

I looked up, feeling someone standing before me, and it was Jessica no doubt. But she was holding the pendant that I saw in the book Mr. Morton showed me. My head was forced down and I found myself looking at the sword that was lying there on the ground too.

"_Hic bac simois. Don pe lou pata." _What the hell was she talking about? She was speaking some Latin-like language---but I was sure it wasn't Latin.

Then---oh gosh---I saw the sword lifting upwards---away from me---turning into a darkish color I have never seen it move before. I tried hard to move my head to follow where it was going to...

...Into Jessica's hand.

I knew what she was going to do with that sword.

Kill _me. _


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

_"Ellie" I saw Jennifer clutching her stomach._

_"I got to her right on time. For you too. She was...I don't know why...but she was bleeding through her stomach."_

_"Legend has it," he began, while flipping pages. "That there were witchcrafts during that time. Now, we didn't really look up into it because King Arthur is probably a very...fantastical story already. But there were witches, following the Dark side, and wanting to do the same thing that young Marco wanted to do---"_

_"Which was to kill Will." I finished._

_"Right." he said softly. "To kill King Arthur." _

_...Jessica...stabbing Will. He clutched his heart, and looked at the blood. He looked at Jessica, then at me. _

_He fell to the ground._

_And I fell from the cliff. I tried to grab a rock. Then Jessica came...and lifted my fingers from the cliff._

_"Will...help...me."_

They say right before you die, your life flashes before your eyes. But all the wrong memories were flashing in mine. Memories that would lead to my death. Memories cluing that something was going to happen. Memories that I certainly didn't want to remember.

So I was there. Looking at the sword that would behead me just like how all people living in King Arthur's time died. Looking into my killer's eyes---seeing if there was any guilt, hesitance---but there was nothing. She seemed perfectly desperate and determined to kill me...

Like how she may have killed Jennifer...

...And I knew she was going to kill Will.

And all the rest of us part of his legend.

My upper lip and bottom lip felt like they were magnetized together---like they couldn't part. But I managed to say to her...

"We've...all...changed..."

Jessica lowered the sword a little. "What did you say?" The first words I heard her say to me this whole time.

Suddenly my mouth felt like it could move, but the rest of my body still couldn't. "Don't do this because of a legend. We had nothing to do with this. We're just regular teens." I believed this so much, "We are not the reincarnations of King Arthur and his court!"

Just like my mouth, my legs felt like a big heavy object was lifted from it. My hands could move---and suddenly---my whole body felt like there was nothing there to push it down.

The rain poured down harder now. I managed to slowly stand up---and I could feel the static feeling your body would feel when it was asleep.

"Don't do this, Jessica." I said to her.

She still clutched the sword, but I could tell that she loosened her grip on it. "You...freed yourself."

"I don't know how I did it!" I said, flapping my arms.

But her face grew stern. She grabbed her necklace and closed her eyes.

The ringing. The headache. It all came back again. My knees dropped to the ground, and my eardrums pounded my ears. My eyes started to get a stinging feeling, and I felt like it was watery. In the reflection from the sword, my eyes were dark red.

"Aah!" I saw Jessica lift the sword from the corner of my eyes.

Then.

She fell to the ground.

I looked at her.

_Kyle._

He was there---attacking Jessica. He tried to grab the sword away from her, which she held to the ground so he couldn't get it.

And before I knew it, Kyle went flying off of her. She didn't even touch him! He just went flying like that.

What was Kyle doing? He couldn't stand a chance with Jessica.

Kyle laid there on the ground.

Jessica grabbed her sword and walked towards Kyle.

"NO!"

She lifted the sword above her head.

I tried to get to her, but it was as if my knees were glued to the ground.

_Just like in my dream._

Jessica looked at me, and smiled. An evil smile. A grin, perhaps.

As fast as I could blink, she lowered the sword...

...Into Kyle's heart.

------------------------------------------

------------------------------------------


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven**

"NO!!"

She lifted the sword and I saw that pure red blood stains were on it. She licked it off. "Mmm. King Arthur's blood would taste much better than this."

"You sick bastard!" With all my might, I pulled myself from the ground, forgetting the heavy whistle, forgetting the headache. I stood up unsteadily, and saw Jessica grabbing her necklace and saying something in that Latin-sound-a-like language.

But I ignored her. I pushed her down, and started choking her.

Her eyes turned a deepening purple and I found myself flying off of her and thumping on the ground.

She crawled towards the sword which I knocked out of her hand, and walked towards me with it. "You were always trouble with the Dark Side." she told me.

I knew it. I was going to die right then and there. I closed my eyes, like I was waiting to be injected.

_Clang. _

_Lightning cracks._

When I was still alive, I looked up. Jessica was staring into her hands---which were empty.

I looked around. And behind me it was...Will?

He was holding the sword now. And the darkness of it turned to luminating silver and the sword looked brand new.

I never saw him like this before. He looked mightier. Maybe even more attractive if that was possible.

I looked back to Jessica who turned pale. Really pale, like she was a ghost or something. But her eyes were that deep purple again. "King Arthur will not rise again!"

He turned the sword in his hand and said, "Wanna bet?"

My heart started beating. Like it was beating out of my chest. I cried in pain and my eyes stinged me a lot.

Then the sky turned absolutely black and the rain poured down really hard but there wasn't a cloud in sight.

I felt wind under me. Like I was being lifted up by something. My eyes were shut closed. I felt like I was being put into heaven. Was I dead already?

I felt like I was being put down, but now I was standing.

I opened my eyes.

The dream. I was wearing a dress that looked like the one I had on in the dream. My hair was longer and loose. I was wearing an armor-like jewels on my stomach and I felt like...

Like we weren't in Maryland anymore.

"No." Jessica said. "This can't be."

I don't know what's going on with me lately.

My hands felt powerful.

Suddenly I felt my hands were drawing into each other. Then when my hands were an inch apart, a red glow started to form between them.

And before I knew it there was a red-orange glowing ball with bright red lights shining around it.

What was it?

Who was I?

------------------------------------------

------------------------------------------


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight**

Jessica held onto her necklace. "Don't worry. We will prevail."

She chanted in that language again, but nothing happened to me.

She looked at me, and when she saw I wasn't being affected, Will yelled, "Throw it!"

I guess he was preferring to the red ball in my hand, and so I lifted it above my head, and with one full stroke, threw it hard at Jessica.

There was a big red bolt and then she flew across the field. And that was when I realized that we weren't in the field anymore. But an infinite field of grass. And Kyle's body wasn't there either.

Jessica quickly sat up and looked at Will. And he wasn't Will either. He looked like...

...Well, he looked like King Arthur. With his armor on and stuff.

Jessica got up quickly and that was when I noticed she was in a gown like mine---only in utter black.

She grabbed the pendant. "Ic batica todo ali!"

Lightning came out of the pendant and headed towards Will, but he blocked it with his sword. It bounced back to Jessica, but she blocked it with her hands.

I decided that it was my cue to make another one of those red balls. I drew my hands together and widened it apart, making a bigger one that I made before. I drew my wrists together---don't ask me how I knew what to do with these things---and used my body to push it towards Jessica.

She couldn't handle both---lightning and a red fire ball---and so she drew back again, and fell unconsciencly on the ground. She got back up but slower than before.

Instead of grabbing her pendant, she raised her hands in the air, and her long hair started flowing behind her. The wind grew stronger and dirt started going to my eyes. I was almost lifted off my feet, but I managed to sustain myself.

"_Et nomine patri, et fili, et spiritus santi. Kan so et bili so la ti!"_

A rising screech vibrated the Earth and a large black shadow raised into the sky in the shape of Jessica's hands. It merged together, making a giant shadow of what looked like a ---oh crap---dragon.

It screech again. "_Bring the power from the dark and raise it into my hands! Follow thy destiny and make this the end of man!" _

I could see Will was shocked too at the size of the 'creature'. Jessica's eyes turned blank white and boy was I scared as hell.

Then the worse case scenerio started.

The Earth started trembling. And vibrating. And suddenly there was a large crack between us and Jessica.

Then there was a large crack that was forming between me and Will. "Grab my hand!" he yelled.

I jumped over the crack before it widened and landed into Will's arms. And before I could melt into them, the dragon's shriek reminded me that we had some pretty important business to do.

Beyond the cracks we could see lava spurting up from the core, and, boy did I wanted to go home!

The dragon spurged into life. It shapened, taking the shape of a dragon and had the depth of a dragon, and we saw that it was as black as Jessica's dress.

It lifted it's head high and shot down towards us---it's big mouth with billions of teeth gleaming at us. Will pushed me back and dogded the dragon's grasp.

"Ellie! I think you need to make a bigger one of those balls and fast!" he yelled at me. "I'll distract the dragon!"

That was when I didn't know what to do. I was frightened. But I knew there was no time for cowards when Will was busting his ass trying to dodge the dragon with his one sword.

I closed my eyes and breathed.

I drew my hands in together and found myself moving my lips. "By the power of the father, and of the son, and of the holy ghost, I command there to bring power into these hands!"

I felt my hands aparting far apart and I breathed in the force of the ball.

I opened my eyes and said, "_Let this be the end of the legend. All forces now bring peace and justice."_

With one cry I blew the ball into the dragon, and it fell down to the ground. "Now!" I cried to Will.

With one stroke he released the sword and it landed into the heart of the dragon.

It shrieked again and fell deep into the cracks of the Earth.

All winds blew into the sword and I couldn't breathe. Like all the air and the oxygen were going into the sword. And the next thing I saw a pitch blackness.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine**

I opened my eyes and saw blue.

Blue skies. Clouds here and there. The sun shining brightly than I had ever seen it before.

I sat up and saw that I was wearing my track suit. I looked around and saw Will.

He stood over me and reached out his hand, and I grabbed it.

I looked deep into his eyes. It was even bluer than the sky. He smiled. "Did you have the same crazy dream that I had?"

I looked around me. We were in the field.

"Yeah, kinda sorta."

But then I remembered. "Kyle." I turned to the spot where I last saw him, and sure enough, he was lying there. I ran to his side and felt his face.

It was cold as ice.

"Oh, my God." He's dead.

Kyle is dead.

I saw a shadow cast over him, and Will was standing there, looking at Kyle's body.

"Did he really die?" I whispered.

He nodded.

My throat started clogging up and my eyes starting watering. I saw the wound. Right on his chest.

I felt it with my hands.

And right there, right before me, there was a red glow under my hands.

"What?"

Then I saw the wound closing up.

And Kyle breathing in loudly and sitting up.

"Kyle"

"Elle?" he asked me.

"You're alive!" I exclaimed.

"What?" he looked at Will who was smiling. "What?...Happened?"

I looked up at Will who shrugged.

"You don't want to know."

"Will!" I heard a girl's voice from across the field. "Will!"

It was Jennifer. She was holding something in her hands.

When she reached us, I could make out that it was the sword.

"I think this is yours, Will." she said.

"Jennifer, what happened?" I asked.

"Well. At first I was in the bathroom, fixing my hair and then there was a freaking loud whistle, and my stomach started to hurt and the next, I was in the field and this fell in my hands."

Will took the sword. "She was in the castle when this all happened one hundred years ago." I heard a deeper voice behind Will.

Will turned around, and it was Mr. Morton.

He gleamed at us. "Well, sire, you have done it again." and he looked at me. "And Elaine. You have done it again too, and shall I say, it was so much better this time than it was one hundred years ago.'' he chuckled.

"Wasn't this just all a crazy dream?" Will asked him.

"No, no, it wasn't Will." Mr. Morton told him. "And if this was all just one crazy dream, I'm sure you will face more crazy dreams in the future."

I looked at the sword, and then at Will.

"The Power is always there, Will. And Elaine." he told us.

Will laughed and smiled at me, and raised the sword into the sky.

"Excalibur!"


End file.
